spacebattles_factions_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Akrid
The Akrid are a diverse group of animals in the Lost Planet series that are native to E.D.N. III. These reptile-like insectoid aliens are hostile to humans and see them as easy prey. One of the many life-forms indigenous to the planet, the Akrid thrive in E.D.N. III's extreme cold due to Thermal Energy, a substance within their bodies which keeps them from freezing solid in the frigid temperatures. Early colonists encountered the Akrid, and quickly discovered that their weapons were almost completely ineffective against the creatures. Because of this, large mechanized suits of armor known as Vital Suits were created, which could withstand Akrid attacks and deliver enough firepower to kill even the largest species. Akrid are extremophilic lifeforms, meaning that they can survive in extremely harsh environments. They can survive temperature extremes that would kill most Earthly species, such as the sub-zero wastelands of E.D.N. III, and some species can even live in molten magma. In addition to this, Akrid are amazingly adaptable, able to rapidly mutate and evolve to accomodate changing conditions. There are many species and varieties of Akrid, from the small, swarming of Sepia and Trilid to the massive, nigh-unstoppable Godon and Gorechryatis. They appear to be a hive-based, communal species, living within T-ENG-laden cave structures where they lay their eggs and create Genessa hives. It is unknown if they are sentient, but they appear to be coordinated in battle, indicating some sort of leadership structure or even a hive-mind. Most Akrid share a body plans of that resembles arthropods and reptiles on Earth, with segmented body parts, exoskeletons, reptilian skin and claw and other characteristics, but there are few exceptions to this rule. When E.D.N. III began to warm due to terraforming efforts, many new forms of Akrid were found hibernating underneath the planet's surface. Unfortunately, the warming climate has made them even more aggressive, with matters complicated further by the discovery of an unimaginably large Akrid called the Over-G lying dormant in the planet's depths. According to the Ex-NEVEC soldiers, if the Over-G is allowed to awaken, it could plunge E.D.N. III into a new ice age as a result of its massive consumption of Thermal Energy. NEVEC plans to use this to their advantage by taking all of that T-ENG released when it awakens. They will then abandon E.D.N. III and start colonization on another planet. Category S Akrid Trilids are small flying Akrid that travel in swarms. They resemble short centipedes with large angular heads and many small, leaf-like wings. Trilid attack by divebombing their targets at a high speed while spinning through the air. They are the weakest of all the Akrid (one shot from a Machine Gun is usually enough to kill a Trilid), and will only provide a small amount of Thermal Energy when killed. Due to their individual weakness, Trilid group together with others and form large swarms. Despite their small size, they are still capable of killing an unaware player with two direct divebomb attacks. Sepias are small, swarming Akrid. They possess large, three-jawed mouths that take up most of their head, and are capable of attacking by opening their jaws and charging towards an opponent. Their bulbous heads contain most of their body's Thermal Energy. Their three legs end in razor-sharp points, allowing the Sepia to climb up vertical walls and even walk on ceilings. Because of their weakness compared to other Akrid, Sepia tend to group together and mass against enemies in swarms. Solitary Sepia often will shy away from danger rather than attack. Sydsepias are a subspecies of Sepia that live in volcanic environments. They attack by a forward leap or are defending themselves by spitting an exploding projectile at their foes in a ballistic manner. They are much larger in Lost Planet 2, about twice the size they were, and spits Adhesive Bullets. Bolsepia are a subspecies of Sepia found in volcanic areas. Their enlarged heads hold Thermal Energy, and can explode violently, affecting anything in the range of their explosion. Their explosion can be triggered either by being shot with gunfire, or by coming too close to the Bolsepia, upon which it will swell and burst. They are normally found in warmer areas, like the Thermal Energy Deposit in Mission 09. Both Category G Akrid known as Tencale and Gordiant has the ability to release them from its abdomen. In Lost Planet 2, Bolsepia have become far more common as a result of the warming climate. They are now able to perform the same biting attack used by its cousins as well as a more powerful version of its explosion. They also make up the bomblike projectiles fired from the Baiztencale's back and the exploding pods used by the Red-Eye. Small aquatic Akrid, the Piranha resembles a monstrous fish that tends to travel in large schools (much like the real fish of the same name). Although it has slightly higher health than a Trilid, it does minimal damage and can still be dispatched easily. They vaguely resemble the airborne Trilid, using many small fins to move through the water. Category M Akrid Genessa '''are a type of Akrid bioform that do not attack, but instead they spawn small Akrid such as the Trilids, Sepias, Sydsepia and Bolsepias. They are very easy to kill, one grenade blast or half a Machine Gun mag can destroy them. Genessa are immobile and seemingly non-sentient; they do not respond to the environment but churn out Akrid in constant streams. They seem to spawn more Akrid as the player gets closer, hinting that they may be aware of their surroundings, and so spew out more and more Akrid as a defense. They also appear to be very adaptable and live in almost any enviroment such as hot and cold areas like plain snow fields or volcanic areas and jungles. In Lost Planet 2, much larger versions of the Genessa appear that can take far more damage and can spawn larger Akrid such as Chryatis and Raibees '''Dongo are medium-sized Akrid with the ability to curl up and roll at high speeds. Resembling large lobsters, they are covered in thick armor and have six powerful legs that they use to dig through ice and snow. A Thermal Energy deposit in their tail is their primary weak spot. In Episode 6 Chapter 4 of Lost Planet 2, there is an area which features Giant-sized Dongos, not Godons. The Chryatis are large and highly aggressive Akrid. The scourge of E.D.N III, Chryatis are found in nearly every location on the planet, and are a major nuisance for human colonists. Chryatis are vaguely mantis-like in appearance, with two huge spined forearms that they use to swipe at prey. Their "heads" split apart into three long tentacle-like jaws lined with sharp teeth and spikes. It's Thermal Energy deposits stand out as an orange/yellow glow. If shot at with two Gatling Guns, 1-2 seconds of shooting will sever the arm completely, slowing it down and making it reel in agony, giving you more time to sheer off it's other leg as well. Chryatis typically conserve energy by laying dormant underneath the ice and snow. However, as soon as they detect a thermal energy signature approaching, they burrow out and attack, bursting up from underground. These Akrid can move suprisingly fast as they can clear vast sectors of land in mere seconds. The best tip to fight it without a Vital Suit is to keep about 2-3 meters away from the legs and shoot it with a Machine Gun or up-close as to keep under its claw attacks and inflict maximum damage with a Shotgun or Gunsword. While directly beneath the chryatis, the only attack to watch out for is a downward bite which is fairly easy. The Chryatis subspecies are really minions who serve their leader, the Queen. She is basically a huge chryatis to is the leader and breeding female in this catgory of akrid. The Vodogg is a medium sized, bipedal Akrid covered in spikes that rushes directly at foes, attacking them with kicks and headbutts. Close-ranged weapons such as the Shotgun can quickly turn the tables on the Vodogg, since it makes no attempt to guard the weak points on its head and legs as it makes its reckless tackles. When a Vodogg sticks its head out and screeches, it will attempt to swing its head like a battering ram. Usually unpredictable, they often dash from spot to spot trying to dodge your gunfire and will circle you trying to get behind you; do not allow it to do so. Dummy grenades will occasionaly confuse it. Groups are more aggresive and will try to surround you or a team member. It is possible that its legs or head can get blasted off, killing it instantly. If they take large amounts of damage they will try to flee or stumble in the process. In Lost Planet 2, there are many Vodogg are being kept in the NEVEC underwater research facility from Episode 4, Chapter 4 for unknown reasons. Raibees are wasp-like large, flying insects. They contain a sizable weak spot found on their abdomen. Raibees can attack by spitting explosives from their stingers and by charging their stinger with electricity and smashing it against their enemies. This sometimes gets them stuck in walls, rendering them helpless for a few seconds. If one of their sets of wings is destroyed, Raibees will go down and will cease to be a threat. In LP2 a Raibee appears in the hidden section of Episode 1-2 and more spawn in several parts of Episode 6-4. The Defolma is an octopus-like Akrid which appears in sewer levels of the game. It will often use one tentacle as a shield and another as a weapon. It will use its tentacles to stun you; you are able to dodge this, but due to the narrow fighting area it is sometimes tricky. The Defolma can instantly kill soldiers by devouring them in seconds. Tossing a grenade overhead and then shooting the grenade in midair will critically injure it. To kill it when it's in water, shoot its "feet", and it will show its face. That's the time to shoot or use a grenade. Another easy way to dispatch the Defolma is to have multiple players equip a flamethrower and scorch it. The Defolma appears to shirk from the fire, resulting in an easy kill. Category G Akrid Godons are a much larger and more dangerous subspecies of Dongo. Like their smaller relatives, they mainly attack by curling into a ball and rolling over enemies. However, this Akrid also has a pair of mandibles that can rapidly extend and snatch prey from a distance. The Godon is the boss of Mission 01, encountered in a cave inside an akrid hive. It rolls to attack and can also swing it's claws in powerful swipes if it's target gets too close. It also has the ability to roll fast enough to go up the wall of its cave and across the ceiling, but it only begins to do this after it has lost half of its life. Like the Dongo, it's heavily armored on all sides but has a weakpoint on the tail. The Undeep is a colossal worm-like Akrid that lurks in the vast open Snow Plains. Swallowing vast amounts of ice and snow to move, the Undeep can travel rapidly beneath the surface of E.D.N. III. Its array of beard-like tentacles and long antennae emit infrasonic pulses that allow it to track prey despite its lack of eyes. The Undeep's body contains massive amounts of T-ENG, which are visible in the many sacs along it's body. Shooting these sacs will drop large puddles of T-ENG and weaken the Undeep. On the level where you encounter the Undeep, you may be fooled into driving across the plains in a VS. The Undeep quickly destroys your VS and inflicts serious damage upon yourself. Experienced players, however, can sometimes manage to use the VS on the ice field. This monster may seem invulnerable, but when It surfaces you can shoot at its yellow thermal energy deposits- shooting enough of these deposits can kill it, unlocking the Worm Hunter Achievement (50), but victory is short-lived as another Undeep arrives in the next two minutes. Near the end of Lost Planet 2, two Undeep are fought together as bosses. Unlike its previous appearance, it cannot instantly destroy Vital Suits; between this and the large array of weapons found in the area they are fought in, these Undeep are not nearly as dangerous as they were in the original. They also have a new weak spot in their mouths that is frequently exposed when they rear back and roar. However, they are still able to swallow players on foot and can do major damage to a VS, so they must not be underestimated. The Undeep seem to be controlled by the Over G as seen by their large reaction force as the Railway Gun approaches, but this could also be because they are attracted to the large amounts of T-ENG being carried on the train. The Windega is a colossal moth-like Akrid that inhabits the Mountain Route 2. It is one of the largest Akrid life-forms on the game and as a result of it's sheer size, this beast creates strong winds when it flies overhead. The Windega can also release multiple explosive eggs that fall from the carapace . This Akrid appears to be the most passive, as the windega will never directly attack the player even if shot, and always drops its eggs in the same spot. The Raibion is an Akrid resembling a giant Raibee. Though very large, it can fly extremely fast. The Raibion has a number of ballistic attacks, including firing superheated projectiles from it's abdomen, launching large bombs, and spawning juvenile Raibee that dive-bomb targets. The prongs on its abdomen also can be used to impale prey. The vibration from its wings creates strong winds, just like the Windega. The Queen is the largest member of the Chryatis species, larger even than the giant Gorechryatis. Like all Chryatis, she has a pair of huge forearms that she uses to swipe at intruders to the hive. These arms hold T-ENG deposits, along with an oval deposit on the Queen's head. She also has arms lower down; these she uses for handling eggs and be shot off to release puddles of thermal energy. The Queen's abdomen is always partially submerged in a pool of ultrafrigid liquid (possibly liquid nitrogen), which she uses to generate extremely low temperatures within her body. This allows her to spray streams of freezing liquid and gas that can coat targets in giant ice crystals. She also has the ability to regenerate her limbs. The Green Eye is a gigantic and monumentally powerful Akrid that resides under the City Dome. Wayne believes that Green Eye is responsible for killing his father during the first half of the game, compelling his desire to kill it. The origin of the Green Eye is not known; it is the only individual of its kind, and it is speculated to be a mutation of some other kind of Akrid. Unlike most Akrid, the Green Eye generates ultra-frigid temperatures within and around itself, and can use this to attack its prey. Massive in size, the Tencale has four long, spider-like legs, a large spined abdomen, and a small head with long antennae. This Akrid has many adaptations that allow it to defend itself, most notable of which is a long, serrated tentacle-like appendage which can extend from the middle of it's thorax. In addition to this, the Tencale can produce webbing, much like a spider, which it uses to ensare its prey. It is also capable of releasing large numbers of Bolsepia from reproductive openings in its abdomen. The Tencale can also use its whiplike antennae as effective weapons. In the event that one of its legs is severed, the Tencale can regenerate them in a fairly short amount of time. There are nine T-ENG deposits on the creature's body: one on each knee joint, four on its underside where the Bolsepia spawn, and a large deposit on its head that serves as its main weakness. In Lost Planet 2, smaller specimens of the Tencale have been modified into Akrid-VS hybrids by NEVEC and "piloted" by the Bug Ranchers, resulting in the Tencale 8 vehicle. It possesses most of the Tencale's normal abilities, but can also use the various VS weapons that have been grafted to it and carries up to 8 riders (including the "pilot"). The Saizarod is a massive, tentacled worm-like Akrid. Its thick skin is able to withstand the temperatures of magma, making it able to live and travel in molten rock. The Saizarod's head is split by a massive, vertical mouth lined with mandibles and many rows of teeth. It has two tentacle-like "feelers", which end in sharp hooks and can regenerate. When the end of one of these feelers is destroyed, the appendage retracts back into the Saizarod's body and will heal itself. They will quickly grow back, however. It also has a large tongue-like thermal energy core in its mouth, from which it can shoot large blobs of lava. Once you destroy the feelers you can go down the passages that they came from and destroy the orange lump the feeler came from. If this works it will rise. Once you do this enough times it will use a lump from it's mouth to attack you. This is its weak point. The Gordiant (also known as "The Salamander" or "Sir Om Nom Nom") is a salamander-like Akrid boss in Lost Planet 2, fought in the third chapter of Episode 1. It was also the main focus of the Lost Planet 2 Demo. Its main weak points are the big yellow spikes that grows on its back. If these are shot, they will burst and release pools of T-ENG to be picked up by the player. These spikes do grow back, but only when a player enters the body of the Gordiant and causes damage. It can be killed much faster if there are at least 2 human players. One of them can infiltrate it and shoot the now hidden weakpoint to expose it back outside, as this happens the other player can engage the erupting yellow spike for a lot of damage. However, be aware that after reaching 40% of the Gordiant's life it will go into rage mode. The notable features of its rage mode is a considerable increase in its speed and attack, as well as the ability to release electrical blasts. Its secondary weak points are its six knees, once damaged enough, they will break and drop ? boxes and T-ENG. These weakpoints, unlike the spikes, respawn depending on the situation; they can regrow if the Gordiant takes a swim and resurfaces, and once 2 are destroyed, the Gordiant will be stunned for at least 30 seconds to 1 minute, during this passing time the legs will regrow and it will reincorporate for battle. Another major weak point is inside the mouth, which can fired upon when opened for massive damage. This is relatively safe and easy to do, without getting too close to the Gordiant. A VS shotgun is most effective in this way. If two legs on one side are destroyed, it will then drop to the ground, allowing infiltration via mouth. There will be small Akrid inside, but also a weakpoint on the inside. It can spawn Sydsepias and Bolsepias inside of itself as a manner to defend itself against players that manage to enter. (It depends on what side the player enters, left side uses Sydsepias more than Bolsepias, whereas the right side uses more Bolsepias than Sydsepias) It can then attack by lashing out with its two "tongues." Sometimes it uses its tongues to grapple you and swallow you, you can enter its body this way but it damages you by a moderate amount, when it is doing this the tip of his tonges look like suction cups. This only occurs when the Gordiant has 50% or less Health. The Gordiant can also easily kill a player should it step on them. It will occasionally extrude spikes from it's tail and smash it downward like a mace, however the chance of being hit by this is quite rare. When its health drops below 50%, it can charge up electricity, rear up, and slam the ground, discharging the lightning in a massive blast. Damage can be minimized with distance, or completely avoided by jumping so that you are in the air when the electric burst reaches you (basically, be in the air when its front legs hit the ground). This is easily dodged while in a VS, especially one that is hover-capable. Occasionally, when the Gordiant is under heavy attack, it will swim back in it's cavern, then regenerate some of it's health. This happens when too many VS Rockets are used (Either VS Rocket Launchers, or VS Rocket Pods). Also, the Gordiant can open its jaws (Not the one extruding the top mouth parts) and bring out one un-suctioned tongue to use as a smashing tool. This causes lethal damage to players, but can be avoided by these 3 things: Rolling before it makes its impact, jumping when it gets close, and then by dashing away. However, the Gordiant MUST make full attention to you first before using this attack. Also, the Gordiant can make easy kills with this attack if players don't activate their Harmonizers in time. The Akrid X is a mysterious Category-G Akrid encountered in Lost Planet 2 that resembles a huge, grotesquely mutated Chryatis. It is one of the toughest Akrid in Lost Planet 2. Having first been sighted by the NEVEC space station NEOS in orbit around E.D.N. III, the Akrid appeared to have descended through all layers of the planet, overall concluding that Akrid X came from space. Whether this means it originated from another planet or simply was hibernating in low orbit is unknown. Akrid X posesses powerful regenerative abilities and a range of devastating attacks, many of which are fire-based. When parts of its body are damaged or destroyed, it regrows them using tentacles made of T-ENG that eventually harden and form a new carapace. First encountered in Episode 2, it appears when the NEVEC special ops force called Task Force First Descent attempts to seize the Railway Gun from the Carpetbaggers. It swipes the Carpetbaggers' GAN-36 VSs out of the air and begins to attack the railway gun. A wounded Carpetbagger fires the pre-loaded cannon directly into Akrid X's head at point blank, blowing off its head and right leg. The train then leaves the city,leaving Task Force First Descent stranded. Then, suddenly, the Akrid begins to regenerate itself and attacks the four NEVEC troopers, initiating an epic Catagory G boss battle. After its health bar is fully depleted, it regenerates itself yet again, though now with only 70% of his health and significantly lower defenses. After defeating it a second time, Akrid X falls over dead-this time for good. Just after the fight, a NEVEC commander and his troops move in to gather up the thermal energy that the dead Catagory G has spilled and subdue the surviving Carpetbaggers as the Commander sends Task Force First Descent on its next mission. The Debouse is a large, predatory desert-dwelling Akrid. Armored with thick skin and bony armor plating, Debouse have evolved to withstand the sandstorms and harsh conditions of E.D.N III's arid regions. Debouse have no eyes, but have a pair of huge fan-like ears that it can use to pinpoint the location of moving prey. When it senses movement, it charges blindly, demolishing everything in its path. When it stands upright and spreads its ears out, it's scanning for prey- try to make as little sound as possible when it does this or it will release a sonic pulse that will stun the player long enough for the Debouse to attack with impunity. It can also focus this sonic pulse into a beam that can knock down players or even kill them. Although it is completely blind, the Debouse is actually an excellent hunter thanks to its large ears. It can detect players closing into his domain. It fights with big fangs and a sonic attack that cannot be dodged easily. However it takes time to charge this offensive move, so you have enough time to flinch it before it releases the attack. Also, keep in mind that this sonic attack goes only directly face-to-face which means that if you are standing behind the Akrid, you are safe. They typically attack in presumably mated pairs. The Red Eye is the largest of all the Category-G Akrid(except for the Over-G) at over 1000 feet long Like the Undeep, the Red Eye is a huge, subterranean annelid-like Akrid, which uses hundreds of spiny limbs and other insectoid-like contractions to travel through the ground with relative ease and speed. As it's name suggests, the creature is covered with circular shaped eyes that are red. It also has tens - if not hundreds- of tiny, light sensative eyes on it's upper two jaw plates unlike the similarly-named Green Eye (from LP1) which had two eyes placed atop it's head. Another thing this gargantuan shares in common with the Undeep is that it possesses a "beard" of tentacles that are actually a form form of living antenii that perform two tasks: locates prey via sonar or a similar form of echolocation and guiding the beast to its prey; and having great tensile strengths and high friction levels; making it almost impossible to escape the giant's grasp. This species (Assuming it is not one-of-a-kind) has only appeared twice in the series, and both appearances in Episode 3 of Lost Planet 2. The first time the player tangles with the creature is aboard a train, captured from Central City which is loaded to the brim with T-ENG. The behemoth appears and the player(s) must fend it off (using heavy artillery such as the VS rocket launcher and VS Rifle) until the Thermal transfer is complete.(Shooting the glowing locks which hold down the cargo along each part of the train will cause the cargo to fall, roll across the desert, and explode in the Red Eye's jaw giving the same efect as hitting it with a VS rocket launcher. Depending on which lock(s) you shoot will depend on which side of the train the cargo will roll down and may depend on weither or not it actually hits the Red Eye.) The Thermal Energy is loaded onto a Osprey chopper meaning that the player can escape, leaving the train to it's fate. It is encountered for the second time after the player has taken control of the Railway Gun: a massive artillery cannon with a cataclysmically powerful defense/attack system. Using this cannon, the player has to blow apart the Red Eye's weak spots and kill the massive creature once and for all. The Red Eye's side spots are its weak spots and can be struck twice: first leaving a glowing red circle, and second, a huge gap revealing the Monster's spine and skeletal structure if the second shell was charged, if not, then only a darkend hole will remain. As mentioned above, there is one key factor difference between the first and second encounter with the Red Eye: The Railway Gun. Using the cannon at first seems a bit difficult, and it is. Whilst the red eye is fast and almost unpredictable, the player is bonking around with the controls and eventually the red eye lands a hit that damages the train. However, once the player has mastered the controls it can be a lethal weapon and (if aimed in the right places) could destroy the Red Eye. If the player cannot master the controls then there are other weapons at hand: like a smaller, less-powerful tank and the back of the locomotive and a Osprey VS on the second caradge. Both can inflict damage and can kill the slug-like monstrosity. When delivered to the last sliver of it's health, the Red Eye will grasp one final attempt at devouring the train. What better way to finish off the battle by launching a 'Wraith' sub-nuclear bullet into the core of the monsters mouth? Once done the red eye's body will use thermal energy at a phenomonal rate, desperately trying to heal it's injuries. This sudden evolution sets off a powerful explosion within the creatures body and the Red Eye finally dies. The Baiztencale is a Category-G Akrid and is a much bigger version of the Tencale from the original Lost Planet. This spider-like akrid is one of the biggest in Lost Planet 2; luckily, it has several weak points around the legs and on its back. It attacks you in the during Episode 5 once you have secured the Overland Battleship. The cannon on top of the Overland Battleship is extremely effective against the Baiztencale While the Baiztencale is one of the biggest enemies in Lost Planet 2, it's one of the easier Category-G Akrid you will face- its attacks are slow and the Baiztencale rarely targets the Overland Battleship's cannon. However, its Bolsepia "bombs" can knock players off the Overland Battleship if they aren't careful, while its laser attack can deal heavy damage if it hits. Unlike the Red-Eye, there is no way to repair the battleship if it is damaged, so the boss must be defeated quickly. When it loses about 75% of its health, it collapses on the back of the Overland Battleship and releases a constant stream of "bombs"; when it does this, it is possible to run up the Baiztencale's legs to hit the weak point on its backside. Alternatively, you may fire the Overland Battleship's cannon into it's mouth, killing it. Once you have defeated the Baiztencale, you'll get a cutscene where you see its massive hulk gets stuck on the Overland Battleship and the Vagabundos are forced to detach the back to get the Baiztencale off. An easy way to dispatch this boss quickly in a 3 or 4 player game is to have one person in the cannon, and the rest of the team standing next to the T-ENG charger below firing streams of T-ENG into the cannon. The most powerful blast can take out 2 legs in one shot if fired accurately (Confirmed on Hard) Uncategorized Akrid (Category U) The Gorechryatis is a much larger and more dangerous subspecies of Chryatis. Unlike its smaller cousin, the Gorechryatis' Thermal Energy deposits are covered with tough armored scales that can- with the help of guns, bullets and grenades- be shattered, revealing the deposit underneath. In geneological references it behaves like a normal Chryatis: ie. using its long forelegs to swipe at enemies and so on. If attacked, a Gorechryatis will enter a furious 'rage mode, rearing up on it's hind limbs, flailing it's front legs wildly, and then charging and swiping at everything in it's path, including you. This attack can inflict serious damage on the player, enough so that even a slight hit from its feet is enough to kill you. This Akrid also appears during episode 6 of Lost Planet 2 when you enter the 2nd large clearing of the spawning grounds. The Lost Planet 2 version seems to be much larger than the original, and, it seems that capcom thought that wasn't bad enough, they've made it faster and more vicious than before... The Gorechryatis has the ability to spit out explosive projectiles, similar to those from a Raibee. Raibees are wasp-like large, flying insects. They contain a sizable weak spot found on their abdomen. Raibees can attack by spitting explosives from their stingers and by charging their stinger with electricity and smashing it against their enemies. This sometimes gets them stuck in walls, rendering them helpless for a few seconds. If one of their sets of wings is destroyed, Raibees will go down and will cease to be a threat. In LP2 a Raibee appears in the hidden section of Episode 1-2 and more spawn in several parts of Episode 6-4. Jellons are big, jellyfish-like Akrid hovering in the air. They are able to produce Jellites which are able to grow quickly into Jellons if not destroyed for a matter of time. They explode violently if hit with explosives or with enough ammunition, however, shooting down at their base (tentacles) will cause them to die without exploding. In Lost Planet 2, after opening the second door in Episode 4, Chapter 4, Area 1, 4 of them have spikes and can siphon Thermal Energy from players; after absorbing a certain amount of T-ENG, they will self-destruct. Jellites are small Jellons. They only post a minor threat to humans. Jellites grow immediately into Jellons if left alive for a matter of time. Parajellons are able to produce Parajellites which are capable of growing immediately like Jellites. They produce a large electromagnetic field rather than producing a dangerous explosive attack. They are a large threat to Vital Suits but not as much to humans. Like their cousins, their appearance in Lost Planet 2 is limited to Episode 4-4 in the underwater caverns; apart from a wart-like texture on their bodies, they remain virtually unchanged from the first game. Parajellites are small Parajellons. Just like Parajellons, they are able to attack by exploding violently, releasing a large electromagnetic field. Even with their small size, they can grow quickly into Parajellons. Skalts are large tentacles with a spiked sphere at their ends. They usually come out of the ground along with other skalts. Their weak spot (the sphere) is also served as a weapon, with which they throw explosive spores, or hitting any incoming enemies. Although they have low health, they can quickly regrow after being killed, making them a major nuisance whenever they are encountered. The Neegal is a large scorpion-like Akrid which lives in the volcanic regions of E.D.N. III. Much like the scorpion which they resemble, Neegal have long segmented tails that end in a stinger. This stinger can rapidly extend over great distances due to the elastic nature of the Neegal's tail. However, it can be severed by destroying the T-ENG deposit at the base of the tail, and will not regenerate. When losing balance, it turn on its back and exposes its primary T-ENG deposit. Neegal are also capable of gliding short distances, due to the webbing between their legs. In LP2 they are only seen as VS in multiplayer: the Battle Neegal. Dabulas are aquatic Akrid that resemble sea snakes which attack by biting foes. Their spines are their weak spots along with a large deposite of thermal energy on their tail, but making contact with the spikes on their tails will do damage. Staying at a distance is key to defeating the Dabulas. Due to their massive size, Vital Suits are the only safe way to fight them off without unnecessary risks; even then, the creature's massive jaws are powerful enough to destroy a VS in only a few hits. The Over-G is a gigantic Akrid dwelling in E.D.N. III. The creature is called Over-G becuse its the largest Category G Akrid ever recored. The creature lies hibernating in the mantle awaiting the time when conditions are ideal for it to surface, push through the upper-crust and suck the area of thermal energy. The Over-G can evolve when almost totally submerged in T-ENG and when it does, nothing can stop it. It grows gargantuan root like tentacles that envelop the living city above it and with every gain in T-ENG, the tentacles proceed to engulf any living creature or building that it comes into contact with. The Over-G Akrid is first seen at the end of the battle with Red-Eye. It sits over the horizon and is seen as a large dark shelled, red glowing dome, similar to a volcano. Its true body is never fully revealed in game, not even during the final battle with it. The cocoon-like barrier that it is encased in draws so much T-Energy from the surrounding environment that even in the first stage of evolution consumed enough T-ENG to terraform the immediate area into an icy wasteland. The final stage's requirement levels would suck E.D.N III dry, leaving it to decay into a lifeless ice-covered rock. NEVEC plans to use this consumption to their advantage; when the Over-G's final form is reached, it will release a massive burst of T-ENG which NEVEC will harvest before abandoning the planet and starting its colonization efforts elsewhere. During the mission to destroy the Over-G, all player characters must battle through a snow covered area until they reach the edge of the cocoon, upon which they are contacted by the Waysiders, who then begin to fire on the barrier with their stolen Railway Gun to make a hole for the entry team to pass through. The event starts a quick time event which ends with them crashing their train and joining the Ex-NEVEC inside. It is presumed that the city the Over-G tears apart during its metamorphosis was the Waysiders' home. In a sense, the final boss fight starts here with the players fighting Akrid that generate from giant Genessas that literally grow out of the Over-G. In addition, this where the Over-G is revealed to be a giant mass of thermal energy. It actually confronts the players on multiple occasions while the players venture through different routes in the city. It takes the form of large orange orbs that vaguely resemble eyeballs attached to long spiny black tentacles and erupt from the scenery, blocking the route to the next area. These orbs can attack the players through the use of flaming, flying discharges which can heavily damage or outright kill the player if hit, along with dark, organic claws which can burst out of the ground beneath the player's feet and masses of wriggly black objects which can encase a player in black goo, immobilizing them. It is also covered with gigantic Genessas which constantly spawn Chryatis, Gorechryatis, Raibees, Sepias, and Sydsepias, all of which serve as a defense mechanism of sorts. If the team passes through a particular route, they will meet the Vagabundos in their Overland Battleship, and take control of them as they help to decimate the Akrid and their Genessa generators. Having been helped by their Super Cannon, the ex-NEVEC team proceeds further into the city. The final boss fight takes the form of four gigantic liquid tentacles that protrude from an opening at the very top of the Over-G. Fighting it is deceptively simple- attack the tentacles until one forms a black crust on it, then attach the GPS unit when it falls down. This must be repeated for each human player present in the battle. The Over-G attacks primarily with fireballs which are easy to dodge, though touching the tentacles can be fatal. When all GPS units are activated, simply stay alive and away from the Over-G until the ending cutscene begins. The Over-G seems to be able to control other Akrid to an extent, as seen by the Undeep horde that protects the snowfield around it, the Genessas that cover its mass, and the millions of Trillid that attempt to stop NEOS in the ending cutscene. The Unidentified Flying Akrid is seen in during the ending cut scene of Lost Planet 2, passing by the GAN-36 carrying Camelot. Unlike all other known forms of Akrid, it seems to be nonaggressive, acting as if the GAN-36 wasn't even there. The Unidentified Flying Akrid is glowing a blue color instead of the usual red that other akrid would glow, which seems to act as a 'mood ring' for the Akrid. Red meaning mad and aggressive, and Blue meaning calm and passive. Category:Enemy Faction Category:Species Category:Enemy Species